Taking the Lead
Log Title: Taking The Lead Characters:Optimus Prime Imager Location:Iacon Date:'''2018 '''TP:Harmonex TP Summary: Operations comes to Command with a plan... Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by ''Imager Wanting to see the Prime of all people was not high on Imager's list. He's busy, she's busy too. And frankly, while logistics is kinda important in the long run, its not something that really needs the brass to talk about it much. Normally, to somehow get an appointment with the Prime meant a lot of electronic communication, or waiting lists. Imager'd done the waiting, but absolutely insisted to keep it off the grid, off the comms, everything. She even uttered the phrase "Triple Silent Secure." which really didn't mean anything to the secretary, aside from reflect her seriousness at how off-comms she needed to be here. She waits in the circular waiting room, the bench a bit low for her, making sit hunched over, but what else was she to do? Nothing cagey, not in front of the Prime, no sir! Sometimes, a reputation is a lot bigger than the mech it belongs to. Sure, Optimus seems intimidating, but the last thing he ever wants is anyone fussing on his account. So instead of having anyone buzz Imager in, the door to his office fwips open to reveal the Prime himself. He looks around, quickly spots his visitor, and nods. "Imager, please, come in. I understand you need to speak with me?" He stands aside, gesturing for her to enter. Its a lot like waiting outside the principal's office, or even worse, outside Ultra Magnus' office! She shudders as she remembers THAT incident. Warily, and with some trepidation, she follows the Prime into his office. Its rare to see the big Femme so at a loss, so humble. Her hands are clasped together, and her optics light onto about anything that's not Optimus. "Uh...thank you. Yes..." Her hands wring as she explains, "Its about something I got told about. You know. About Harmonex. Optimus Prime tilts his head when Imager speaks. Indeed, this is quite unlike her, and the door closes behind them. He crosses around her to his desk and sets, if only to maybe put her more at ease. "Imager, please, sit, and explain. I'm all ears, so please relax. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be worked out or worked through." He lays his hands over one another on the desk, watching the nervous femme curiously. Imager is a bit ginger with the chair. She's Ultra Magnus sized, but assuredly that mech has sat here as well. The last thing she'd want to do is break a chair. She sits, and leans forward. "Listen....I've...I've had some communication with...you know. the opposition about Harmonex. See...the problem is. its that old sneak Soundwave. He's been talking to me about wanting to keep Harmonex free of both sides. You know. Full on vacant. Because of the singing crystals there. And I couldn't risk telling you about it over comms because I can't have him knowing I'm alerting people. He hears that then he starts making suppositions and then Harmonex is a smoking crater....again." She takes a heavy breath, "I don't want that. I'm great with Harmonex being uninhabitated. But I know its going to come back into the war again...and then that damn relay tower showed up." She gestures vaguely, "You prolly saw that report. Encore and myself and Soundwave all came across it. The archives said that it has some keys set up to two of the ole superweapons that may or may not still be operational up there. Soundwave was claiming he was shutting it down...but we can't know for sure. And its so close to Harmonex..." Optimus Prime leans forward slightly himself, his eyes focused on the desk momentarily as he runs over events in his mind. "Dust Devil mentioned much the same thing to me," he says after a brief pause, "That a truce of sorts was struck with Soundwave to protect Harmonex from interference or destruction. I trusted Dust Devil's judgement then, in hopes that Soundwave was sincere, and what you're telling me corroborates the story. So, it comes down to whether or not we take Soundwave at his word, and that the singing crystals are truly more important to him than an advantage in the war. It is not often that Soundwave operates on his own agenda so openly..." Optimus leans back, arms folding. Imager turns her palms up, "Right. I mean he's got plans inside plans...I didn't know Dust Devil said something about it. Okay that's good. But..." She hesitates, "He knows how much the city means to me. I mean. I'm from the Sonic Canyons themselves. I played at the great Auditorium Cybertronae." She pauses, and admits, "I was there when Trypticon razed it." Her thousand yalm stare comes into play for a moment, before she refocuses. "[ansi(+y, I....I want to do something. Like....)" She shrugs her huge pauldrons, "I'd kinda like to be in charge of talks with Harmonex when dealing with Soundwave. Under the table. No reports. No memos. No comm chatter. Nothing he can get into. I know its pretty stupid but I want to believe that he's sincere...." She puts a hand to her head, "I know he's not. I know this is all a ruse...but I gotta try to believe it for my own spark." Optimus Prime focuses his stare on Imager, but it's not meant to be intimidating. He's just thinking. "Since he was already involved, it might not hurt to involve Dust Devil, if only to provide yourself with more support, but if you think that would spook him, I understand. While it is not easy to let one of my own put themselves on the line like this, I respect what Harmonex means to you. I would not want to jeporadize the safety of so precious a place by brute forcing a solution. If you think you can get this done, Imager, with minimal risk to yourself--" And he emphasizes minimal, because asking her to avoid all risk is impossible and he knows it, "--then I approve. If anyone asks, you have my authorization, and any concerns can be brought directly to me." Imager leans in a bit more, eager. "Dusty's....really mischevious. He's kinda bad with responsibility but I can work with him if need be. I had a thought. Soundwave and I work together and build up a referential ID shield...and set it to work for /both/ factions in concert." The same sort of shield that keeps enemy units from easily getting through Iacon's shields. "This way the only people who can go in are ones that have the other faction in tow! It'll forcibly eject anyone that gets too far away..say thirty yalms or so. And if anyone attacks the shield...well we'd be able to tell that it happens if not whom." Optimus Prime rubs the chin of his faceplate, nodding to what Imager is saying. "Yes, I know," he says regarding Dust Devil, "But if he catches wind, he may try to involve himself anyway, so be aware of that at least. As for your plan..." He isn't Wheeljack, but there is a distinct glimmer of understanding in his optics as he builds the image in his mind, "I think that sounds like a great idea. We have already seen from Valvolux that if the Decepticons want to absolutely raze a place, they will not stop until they do. Soundwave may wish to preserve this landmark, and I tend to believe he is sincere, as there is little to gain through its protection as a solo move on his part, but the rest of the Decepticons may not be so understanding. Megatron himself has little regard for culture that he cannot exploit for his own gain." Imager grimaces, "Scrapiron" This wasn't Imager's first musical foray, she defeated the scourge of Eurythma known as the Last Note. "We could have other mechs examine the area too. Blaster and one of Soundwave's goons maybe. I think Blaster'll be just as interested as Soundwave and I are." She stands up, "I...appreciate your trust here. I can't say that this isn't me being used or anything...but I want to give it a shot. Do right by the city. Maybe give it over to the Dominicons if we have to before the Cons." Optimus Prime gestures with his hand, "Think nothing of it, Imager. I know your potential and I admire your passion. You seldom steer anyone wrong. That you feel so strongly about this tells me all I need to know, but if you ever need covert assistance, I would be happy to send Roller along with you. Soundwave should not find him threatening, and I can monitor the situation if you feel uneasy, but I do not intend to do anything without your direction. If you need me, however, you know where to find me. Contact me directly if needbe." Let it be said that Optimus Prime is not a fan of red tape.